


May the Best Man Win

by j_crew_guy



Category: WWE
Genre: Guerrerocest, M/M, Their love is so the fourth "I"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Guerreros and Team Angle prepare for their ladder match at Judgement Day 2003. What happens after the match prep is more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Best Man Win

**Author's Note:**

> This got canonballed to hell with Chavo's injury at the time but just roll with it.

"You got 'em?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe the looks the clerks at Kinko's gave us when we requested three copies of Kurt's portrait."

There were chuckles all around at this.

Eddie took charge, because he was the most experienced. "Orale, listen up. We've got everything we need here to run through for the ladder match. Chavo and me? We've been in these matches before. But the two of you?" He shot the members of Team Angle a disparaging look. "Are rookies. So you follow our lead. Comprende?"

Charlie and Shelton exchanged looks that said, "He's kidding, right?"

Chavo stepped up and smacked their chests. "Listen up! Uncle Eddie's an *expert*. We're all putting our lives on the line when we get in the ring. And he's survived more of these matches than the two of you ever will!"

Properly chastised, the two members of Team Angle did their best to pay attention to Eddie's instructions.

The four of them gave it their all as they ran through the paces for the match. Occaisionally, a hand would go somewhere it wasn't supposed to. Nervous smiles would be exchanged and they would turn back to the task at hand. Once or twice, a mouth and a crotch would collide, and neither side was entirely sure if it was intentional or not.

Eventually, Eddie called a halt to the proceedings. He looked around the ring. The copies of Kurt's picture had been demolished in the run-through, as would the real one at the Pay-Per-View.

All four men were tired and sweaty and a bit bruised.

"You know what would feel really good right now?" Charlie asked the others.

"A nice, hot shower," answered Chavo.

They all smiled.

Eddie gestured with one hand. "Right this way, holmes."

The other three followed him into the locker room. Shelton and Charlie pulled the straps down from their singlets along the way. All four men draped their arms across each other and entered the shower area.

Eddie sat down on a bench and removed his boots. He was joined by the others, who followed his example. There was some quiet talk among all four of the spots that had been missed and how they could deal with those if they happened during the real match. The talk continued as Chavo stood up and removed his tights. He wore nothing underneath, and had nothing to be ashamed of. He padded over to the showers and turned one of the showerheads on, the water was as hot as he could take it, and he luxuriated in the hot water massaging his aching body.

Charlie was the next one to join him, and took the showerhead next to Chavo's. Then Shelton, who took the shower opposite Charlie and finally Eddie, who took the shower that was opposite Chavo.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but the sounds of running water and some contented sighs as the four of them let the water massage their battered bodies. "Hey man, where's the soap?" called Shelton.

Chavo and Eddie glanced at each other. Eddie nodded subtly, and Chavo smiled. "I'll get it," he told Shelton.

Chavo left his shower and headed back for the benches. He slipped on the wet tile floor and fell down with a wet thud. Three sets of eyes looked at Chavo with concern, and all three rushed over to make sure he was okay.

He hid a smile as six hands made contact with his wet skin and helped him up. "You gotta watch it," Charlie warned Chavo. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you before the match."

"I know," Chavo said. "I guess I was just walking too fast or something." His cock stirred a little as he felt someone's hands slip lower than necessary. "Could you guys help me over to the benches? I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me."

The four of them made their way back over to the benches, dripping water. Chavo sat down on one of the benches and looked up at the three concerned faces and smiled. "I'm fine, really." He made no effort to hide the partial erection he was willing into fullness.

"You sure, Chavito?" Eddie sat down next to Chavo and wrapped an arm around him. "We gotta keep you healthy, man!" Once his uncle Eddie touched him, Chavo had no problems getting an erection.

Eddie looked over at Chavo, a smirk on his face. "What do we have here?"

"I think you know, Uncle Eddie."

Charlie and Shelton exchanged looks. Just what was going on here?

Eddie and Chavo both noted the looks on the faces of Team Angle and nodded. "Hey, listen," Eddie said. "Chavo and me aren't like that. What Chavo's talking about is having a little competition. We do it all the time."

"We see who can cum the fastest," Chavo continued. "If you're the loser, you get to take a special bath."

Shelton and Charlie relaxed a little. "Uh, okay," Shelton said as he and Charlie looked at each other again. Charlie shrugged as if to say, "Sounds good."

"You're on," Shelton grinned.

Eddie and Chavo smiled back. "Okay, listen up. These are the rules. Every man has to keep his hands to himself. Wandering eyes are cool. Wandering hands are not. Lubricants are fine. You're welcome to work with what we've got here." Eddie walked over to a locker and pulled out a cup. "When you're close, grab the cup and shoot your load into it."

He looked at Charlie and Shelton and waited for an answer. "Yeah, okay," Charlie said.

"Cool," Eddie said and walked back over to where the other three were. "Chavo's already got a head start," he smirked, "So I reccomend we catch up with him quickly."

Chavo grinned. "It's cool, guys." He stood up and raised his arms. His erection stood firm, surrounded by thick, dark curls, still beaded with water. "I'll wait for all of you to catch up."

Chavo walked back to the showers and turned them off while he waited for his uncle and the other guys to get their boners. He padded back, moving carefully on the wet tiles and was happy to see that all three had erections now. He gave himself a stroke and then sat down between Charlie and his uncle.

Eddie smiled. "Let the race begin."


End file.
